The Scream 2 (Scream Again)
The Sceam 2, also known as Scream Again, is the second film in The Scream film series. Background The film was released in 1998. It was released four years after the original film. Plot Four years after The Scream murders Melissa, Amanda, and Joe remain friends. Johnny and Amanda are preparing to get married and Melissa will be a bridesmaid at their wedding. At the wedding, Amanda is murdered by a flying knife as she walks down the aisle. Melissa and Johnny realise that The Scream murders have began again. Melissa soon meets a group of student friends who claim that they have been chased by someone dressed as The Scream. She warns them of the terrible things that may strike them, but they believe it's just a joke. Dalton, one of the students, begins to believe what Melissa has told them. He picks up his phone to call Melissa and speak to her, but is killed as he does, first stabbed in the butt and then a knife thrown at him as The Scream leaves his room. Darrel is soon murdered. Johnny finds Jacob being chased in circles by The Scream one night, tries to help, and ends up being murdered. Caitlin witnesses this and ends up being murdered at the same time, as Jacob escapes. Soon the only students left are Cody, Jacob, Holly, and Bridget. They arrange a party as they don't believe that The Scream is one of them. After hearing about the party, Melissa remembers that she believed Carla was innocent due to being friends with her, and begins to think Kittie or Bridget may be The Scream. At the party, Jacob goes to the toilet, and as he comes out is killed by The Scream. His last words are "Ah, feel better now". Bridget goes upstairs and finds Jacob dead. She screams and is chased for sixteen minutes by The Scream, eventually being murdered. Holly walks into the kitchen and seems to be holding a knife. Cody is at the fridge chilling and is unaware of the knife. Holly walks over to him, turns around, and sees that he has put on The Scream mask. It is revealed that Holly had simply wanted to put jam on her toast, a reference to the first film. She is chased outside by Cody and manages to stab him in the arm. Melissa is rushing to the party, comes in, and runs up the stairs. She finds the bodies and phones for help, telling them that The Scream will kill Holly or Cody if they don't hurry up. She begins to realise Cody is The Scream due to the weird way he walks, meaning that this time he wasn't generally good at chasing people, and was lazy so chose to throw knifes at them instead. Meanwhile, Holly is shocked when her one of her boobs is cut off during the fight. Melissa runs outside and finds Hollys boob, falling over it. The Scream, aka Cody, comes and knocks Melissa out. When Melissa wakes up minutes later she sees Cody taking a minute, still wearing the costume, to get his breath back due to being a bit overweight and generally lazy. She crawls back and grabs a knife, sliding it over to Holly. Holly takes one look at her boob and nods, wanting revenge more than ever. She runs at The Scream and stabs him several times. Later, others arrive at the party and are horrified when Holly walks in, as they ask where her boob has gone. She collapses as Melissa phones for help. Police are seen rushing the boob to hospital, where Holly gets it back. Melissa believes that it is all over and begins to remember her friends. Cast Samantha Jones - as Melissa John Dew - as Johnny Alexandra Saesha - as Amanda Hayley Weesta - as Holly Julie Roont - as Caitlin Helena Bell - as Kittie John Meetle - as Jacob Ben Ferrinton - as Cody Xylon Laua - as Dalton Dalziel Jasika - as Darrel Sarah O'Brian - as Bridget